Dead A Long Time Ago
by kaykuls24
Summary: Sookie was turned a couple years after Bill but woke up sans a maker. She stayed at the Farmhouse hiding ever since. Now Bill is back and she gets pulled into the vampire world. She is super confused about everything. Just a heads up this will not be updated regularly.
1. Chapter 1

I could hear him coming up the walk, both with my ears and my other hearing. Although really from that I was just hearing one big blank hole. I knew this day would come some day. And when one moved in across the cemetery from me, I knew the days of isolation were quickly coming to an end. But that didn't stop me from hiding in my hidey-hole, hoping with all I had that they would just go away.

There was a knock on the door and Gran went to open it up. It would have been useless for us to pretend to not be here, whoever it was would be able to read our thoughts...well not mine, but they would see my blank spot just as easily as I could see theirs. Gran answered the door with all the grace and hospitality of a well bred southern woman. I really did like her. I had been so proud when my kin had married her, and she had been a wonderful companion ever since. She was so accepting of me, I didn't even have to use my influence to calm her down when we had sat her down to explain the situation. I had even offered to turn her when I found out it was something that we could do. But she was a good Christian woman and was looking forward to meeting Jesus someday. I would miss her when she was gone.

The voice at the door was oddly familiar, like an echo from my past. I heard him say, "hello ma'am, I am new to the neighborhood, I wasn't informed there was another vampire living so close I was hoping to make their acquaintance."

Gran answered with what I knew she would say, "My stars you are a vampire? I am sorry I don't know what you are talking about, but you are the first vampire I have ever met. This is so exciting, tell me did you live through 'the war of Northern Aggression?'"

I had carefully used my influence to make sure none of my relatives could tell anyone about me even if they wanted to. I could feel Gran's brain go fuzzy and I knew he was using his own influence on her.

"Where is the other vampire? Why have they not checked in? Why are you helping them?"

Gran answered in a slightly dreamy sounding voice. "There is no other vampire here. I don't know what you are talking about."

"I see you are already glamoured. You must invite me in."

"Please come in."

Ok I guess it's time to make an appearance. At least I know my influence will hold up if questioned by another vampire. I always kind of wondered about that.

When I made my way up to the top floor I stopped short when I saw the vampire in question. It was William Compton, my neighbor from when I was human. If he was a vampire too...

"Mr. William are you my maker?" I couldn't help but blurt out.

* * *

I was face to face with one pissed off looking vampire. It took everything in my not to cower away. Somehow I knew that to show another vampire fear was not a good plan so I gathered up my resolve and made my face look impassive.

"Am I your maker? what kind of question is that? why..." The line of questions stopped as he got a good look at me. "Miss Susanna is that you?"

"Yes"

"I am confused, why haven't you checked in? And what is this about your maker?"

"Well I didn't know you were a vampire, so how was I supposed to know to check in. I thought you died like daddy in the war. And I don't know who my maker is. I just woke up like this about 5 years after you and daddy died. I was reading about vampires and they said every vampire had a maker that had turned them, but I guess mine didn't want me or something because I have never met them." That kind of hurt. I mean I know I am not the most interesting person, but they never even gave me a chance to be a good child, they just left me to figure everything out.

"So you have never met your maker? No offense but how did you survive?" a genuine look of awe on his face.

"It was hard at first. But I got the hang of it. Now it's better because of the bottled blood." It wasn't a topic I liked talking about, remembering the first days (or more like nights) of my vampire life was always tough.

His face still showed a lot of shock. I know it was unusual but I could hardly be the only vampire whose maker had abandoned them.

"So...Why are you living off the grid? When I talked to the Sheriff he didn't know anyone else would be living out here."

I laughed at the idea of a vampire telling the local Sheriff that he was going to live in his town. That must have been an interesting conversation.

"No the Sheriff doesn't know I am here. I am hardly likely to get in trouble for drunk and disorderly conduct, so I am pretty sure he doesn't need to know about me."

Bud Dearborn was a friend of Gran's and he came over sometimes. I always went to my hidey-hole, but I could hear his thoughts and let's just say he is not the sharpest tool in the shed.

The look of shock was back on William's face. I really wish that he would stop looking like that it was making me slightly uncomfortable.

"Miss Susanna, I can't hid the fact that you are living here from him." He state incredulously. Then softening his tone he continued. "It's his right as Sheriff to know the vampires that reside in his area. It's for your protection as much as anything else."

"Fine, but can you tell him, and tell him not to let the other people know I am here. I am not sure how people around here will react to know a vampire is been living amongst them." Lord knows why he wouldn't just let this drop.

"Well I hope you are wrong about that. I will do what you ask, but I am sure he will require you to go meet him. He really isn't that bad. He is a pretty good Sheriff all things considered."

"Well try and pass along my message anyways. If he needs me to come down I will. Or I could meet him at his house so that maybe I can get through this with only a few people knowing I am here."

"Ok. I guess I should go now if I want to make it to Shreveport and back before dawn."

"Bye Mr. William, it was nice to see you again. And I guess we'll be neighbors again, it seems strangely fitting after all of these years."

"Bye Miss Susanna, and I promise I will do my best for you."

* * *

It was about three in the morning and I was tending to the vegetables. When I became a vampire all those years ago my father was dead, my mother was unmarried, and my brother was just 7 years old. We were barely making it as it was, and that was with me working on the farm all day. I couldn't just leave them to fend for themselves, they would have been dead before the first winter was out.

With my increased strength and speed I was able to do all the work that it took me all day to do before in a matter of an hour or two. With my increased senses I was able to tell exactly when produce was ripe, when an animal was sick, if the hen house was getting attacked by a fox, etc. Therefore our farm flourished under my new condition. Throughout the years I have kept up the farm. Expanding by buying more land from the old Compton place. About 15 years ago with the new organic craze I started a organic label called 'Midnight farms' that has gotten a lot of attention from the surrounding area. There are a lot of fancy chefs in New Orleans that will only use our meat and produce in their kitchens.

I felt a void hovering above me, and looked skyward. For a split second I thought I might be seeing an angel, the I remembered that I read that some vampires could fly. He was the most beautiful creature that I had ever seen. Like better than movie star looks. It was shocking to say the least. He lowered himself down to my level and I could see the fire burning in his eyes.

"You sent me a messenger? Do you have a wish to meet your true death? Why haven't you checked in? Why aren't you even registered?"

So many questions, and I didn't understand any of them. Who was this? Why was he so mad at me?

"Who are you? Why are you so angry at me?"

"I am Eric Northman, the Sheriff of the area you have chosen to reside in WITHOUT CHECKING IN."

"Sheriff? But the Sheriff is Bud Dearborn, he is Gran's friend..."

"That is the human Sheriff...why aren't you registered?"

"Wait so you're like the vampire Sheriff, that makes more sense. I really didn't understand why Mr. William wanted me to go see Bud. I don't know what being 'registered' means. But is it something a maker would do? Because I don't have one of those, well not one that I know of anyways."

Now it was time for Eric to look shocked. What was with that. Maybe it _was_ that unusual to be abandoned by your maker. I was starting to feel really sad. What was it about me that made my maker abandon me? Could they tell I was going to be a terrible vampire or something. I knew I would be pondering that later but now was not the time.

"Ok, no maker, not registered, completely off the grid. Tell me where have been living all these years. Bill tells me you are approximately as old as him."

"Well here of course, I had to help with the farm at first. My mom and brother would have died if I hadn't stayed. And then my kin could always use the help."

"No there is no way you could have stayed here the whole time and not been detected."

"I built a basement. I am careful. I used my influence to make sure my kin couldn't talk about me being a vampire. I am not an idiot, I was careful." I defended myself, why was all this so hard to fathom to these Vampires.

"But how did you feed with the local people not noticing people going missing?"

Now it was time for me to look shocked. Did he think I killed the townsfolk. Sure I had a sip from humans now and then, but I never killed. I used to largely subsist on animal blood, now I drink synthetic. Thank God for the Japanese is all I can say.

"That wasn't a problem." I said a little petulantly.

We had a silent stare off for about a minute while he absorbed everything I had told him, I could tell that his probably skeptical nature was trying to come up with ways to poke holes in my story.

Finally he broke the silence saying, "Ok I am choosing to believe you here. But we have to get you registered as soon as possible. And you will be required to do your duties for the area. I should make you do double time for all the years that you haven't worked or paid taxes."

"I don't owe you anything. I haven't asked for anything from you." Suddenly he was right in my face fangs bared, looking every bit the scary vampire.

"If you want to continue living in my area, you will learn to submit to my authority, or I will turn you over to the Queen and let her deal with you, or maybe I will simply end you myself. If you truly know nothing of our politics I suggest you pick it up quickly before you end up meeting your true death, or worse. I expect you at my bar 'Fangtasia' an hour after dark tomorrow for your first shift. Try to not be dressed like a country bumpkin." He said the last part while looking dismissively at my gardening overall outfit.

With that he took to the sky. Ugh vampires were so much trouble, why couldn't they just let me alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SO I should have done this for the first chapter but here is a general outline so that nobody is confused as to what is going on:**

**-Sookie's dad dies in the civil war when Sookie is 17 (Bill is presumed dead as well). Leaving her, her mother, and a 2 year old brother.**

**-Sookie is turned 5 years later but never meets her maker. She has no clue about anything vamp related until 'the great revelation.' This is because she has been living in a basement she built under the family farmhouse. **

**-She drank mainly animal blood until the synthetic stuff came out, but did drink from her family and others occasionally. **

**-Before Bill came to her door she had never met a vampire before (although we will see that she has seen some from a far), so every thing she knows is from the news and the internet. So she knows nothing of vampire politics. Before 'the great revelation' she didn't even know how someone became a vampire, she just thought she woke up that way one day. **

**-****She thinks telepathy is a vampire trait.**

**I think most of that was clear in my chapter, but I sometimes find people confused about important points in my stories.**

**I own nothing.**

**SPOV**

"'Try not to look like a country bumpkin' he says. Well I have a news flash for you Mr Eric Northman, vampire Sheriff of the world, I am a country bumpkin. 'Better pick up vampire politics before you meet your true death' he says, where the hell is a country bumpkin supposed to learn about freaking vampire politics?" I probably look like a crazy person muttering to myself going through all the clothes we have in the attic.

The reason why I dress like a farmer is because I am a farmer. I don't go out anymore, ever. Not since the 1920's. All of my even semi nice clothes seemed to have been commandeered by my female relatives at some point down the line. There is some old clothes from Hadley that would probably work if I were smaller. It's too late to go shopping, and I'll have to head to Shreveport first thing when I wake up. It doesn't leave me with a lot of options.

I know what I have to wear, but I really don't want to. It's too special and not at all right for the place I'm going to (I looked it up on the internet). But it's black and it's nice, so it will do for one night until I can shop for a more suitable wardrobe for my 'new job.' I keep this one locked up so no one will take it. It holds too many memories to be used as a Halloween costume or anything of that nature.

It's a vintage flapper dress, although it wasn't vintage when I wore it. It was a present from Lexie. My blood sister. Well not really but that's what she liked to call us. It's so funny to me that some people just fit a certain mould no matter their age in comparison to mine. Gran will always be a Gran even though I am over a century older than her. Others were like the children I never had even when they became adults. But Lexie? Lexie was my sister.

She had such a light about her, even as a baby. I used to watch her sleep when I wasn't working on the farm, even when she was asleep she was interesting. She used to light up the whole house with her presence. When she got older we would spend all night gossiping and laughing. She always wanted to feed me too. Not in a weird way, like she got off on it or anything, but she just wanted to be close to me. She came to me one day when she was 17 and said 'auntie, you are my sister, I know this in my heart.' And from that moment on we were. She also insisted that she have some of my blood too. When she was 19 she claimed that if we swapped blood we would truly be blood sister and no one could separate us then. She was the only person I ever swapped blood with, but she was right we were blood sisters after that for sure. I could always feel her emotions, always tell where she was, I also knew if she in trouble.

It was a blessing and a curse. I loved feeling her, but when her husband started beating her I felt every blow, every disappointment, every time he tried to break her spirit. To feel this from someone that deserved the greatest love and only got pain, it was pure torture. One night I felt the greatest pain I had every felt in my existence. It literally dropped me to the floor. And then the sadness washed over me. She came back to live with me after that, but she had lost the baby, and some of her light had gone out. I asked if she wanted him dead or alive, he wasn't walking away from this unscathed, but I didn't want to break her further by making her mourn his death. She looked me in the eye and said "you are my blood sister, so he killed your baby too." That was all the go ahead I needed. That was the only time I acted like one of those TV vampires, all cold and ruthless. I didn't even bite him, I didn't want any part of him in me.

The dress came from a happier time. Before she was married we used to take trips down to New Orleans and party at the speakeasies. That was until I ran into some more of my kind. I guess 'run into' isn't really the right term since I only saw them from a distance. We were at a speakeasy when I noticed two blank holes. I looked to where they were and I saw the glow on their skin that the same as mine. I knew then they were like me. I watched them leave out the back door with a few people who I could tell were under influence by the fuzziness in their heads. I was so excited to see others like me, I was hoping to ask them lots of questions, Lord knows I had tons of them. They obviously had each other, but I had never met another vampire before, there was so much to learn. My hand was on the door knob leading to the back entrance that they left through when I heard the snarling and sucking noises with my ears, but more disturbing was the fading of the fuzzy minds that my brain was keeping track of. I knew then what was going on. They were killing those people they had led out there with their influence like the pied piper. I knew there was no way I could save them, for one thing the people were already gone, and even if they weren't it would have been two on one. I had never been in a fight before I doubt I could have taken on one of them never mind two. Just like a coward I walked away, but it always haunted me.

I found Lexie in the crowd. One look at my face and she knew it was time to leave. She was my blood sister after all. I never went out like that again, never wanted to meet anymore of my kind again. Even after 'the great revelation' I did my research on vampires but I kept up my hermit ways.

But now I was told I had no choice but to get involved, it was so unfair I just wanted to live my life not hurting other people, or watching others hurt other people. I knew this vampire Sheriff wouldn't allow it, so I guess it was time to suck it up and join the other vampires.

* * *

**EPOV**

I hate paperwork. There seemed to be like ten times as much because this situation was such bullshit. I am not sure what made me believe this girls outrageous story but it was probably because she looked so completely hopeless, and no vampire that has dealt with other vampires would allow themselves to look that clueless. I can't believe that she escaped detection for that long without a maker. Shit it took me at least ten years before I could leave my makers side for even small amounts of time.

I wonder if her maker is dead or just a fuck up. My guess is dead, even the fuck ups are usually a little more responsible than total abandonment. The fact that she survived is a testament to her though, I will give her that.

I told Pam that she is in charge of educating the country bumpkin and making a real vampire out of her. It will be good practice for her if she ever wants to become a maker some day. Plus I really don't want to deal with this shit. Pam nearly had a seizure when I told her about the overalls, I am actually kind of hoping she wears them tonight just to see the look on my child's face. I am pretty certain my credit cards are about to take a major hit with all the clothes that Pam will feel that she needs to buy her in order to be seen in public with her (I almost feel sorry for the poor girl); but if shopping keeps her and my child out of my hair for a while then it will be money well spent.

* * *

It's about an hour after full dark and I am in my office finishing up some work on my computer when I feel my child's excitement. She is seriously giddy, like found the perfect pair of shoes giddy, and I am really not sure what to make of it. I know she is at the door tonight, so I hope she is not stealing some fangbanger's shoes. Well I don't really care but it might end up making more paperwork for me if they report the shoes stollen. And I fucking hate paperwork.

I am about to call my child in to see what is going on, but I can feel her getting closer anyways, so I just wait for whatever drama she is bringing my way.

She burst through the doors with a very timid looking blonde vampire in tow.

"Look Eric, look what she's wearing. It's real, like really real, none of this fake vintage bull crap these humans try to pull these days. I loved the 20's. It has to be one of the top 5 fashion eras of all time."

The poor blonde vampire is looking from Pam to me back to Pam, she obviously has no clue to make of any of this. This is not the introduction she needs into the ways of vampires so I give Pam a stern look that sobers her up right away. Pam maybe a handful but she is an obedient and loyal child.

Getting a better look at the vampire standing in front of me makes me realize I like what I see. She is about 5'8'' with long blonde curly hair and vibrant blue eyes. She has a flat stomach, but a healthy amount of curves that are in all the right places. She also smells better than most humans do, which throws me for a loop since in general vampires don't go around wanting to sink their teeth into other vampires. This is a far cry from the farmer's daughter, covered in mud and manure that I saw in her garden last night. Right now this girl is down right fuckable.

I don't usually condone vampire-vampire relations, but I will probably make an exception for her. I turn on the viking charm, and with a smirk I say, "alright princess lets get this paperwork started."

**A/N: Ok that was the first two chapters. The rest of the chapters will show up more sporadically when I have time to write (and am not writing my other story). **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own, just borrow.**

**SPOV**

I had to fill out what seemed like a mountain of paperwork in order to get 'registered'. Apparently orphan vampires were allocated a 'sponsor' that is supposed to look after them and teach them the ways of the vampire much like a maker would do. I am not sure why I needed this since I had survived almost 150 without any help, but I guess it was non-negotiable. Eric had put down Pam's name for this role without even asking me and his high-handedness in this matter really kind of pissed me off. If I had to have a sponsor I would probably asked William Compton, I had at least known him when I was human (albeit not that well), and he always was kind to me. But I got the impression I was not going to have much say in any decisions made for or about me so it wasn't worth the fight.

They also went through the general overview of the vampire political hierarchy. Showed me the near by areas and where to go to check in if I found myself in said areas. I noticed how large area 5 was, and it drove home this notion that Eric was pretty high up in the vampire political food chain. I couldn't stop myself from laughing when they explained about the 'Queen' of Louisiana. I wonder how the humans would feel if they knew that vampires had sectioned off all of the United States into areas, and there were kings and queens and sheriffs all happily ruling the country right under their noses.

Both the vampires in front of me were none too happy with my cavalier attitude towards vampire politics. I got that it was probably a much deadlier game than human politics, but I just couldn't see how it could possibly effect me. The only contact with vampires that I wanted was on the nights that I was ordered to work at Fangtasia. I had no desire of working my way up whatever kind of totem poll was in place. I mean it was good to know that there was a queen, and what her name was, so I could act accordingly if I ever met her, but all the other stuff was kind of pointless knowledge to me at least.

After they got bored with me being bored with vampire politics we started a tour of the building. The bar was just a small part of the property. There were a number of offices, things that looked like they could be used as 'day death' rooms in a pinch, showers, and what looked like a locker room all on the first floor. The first floor was clearly kept potential human law enforcement raids friendly.

However a quick flip of a hidden lever or switch or something opened up a secret staircase that led to a poorly lit underground dungeon/torture chamber thingy that would have been almost comical in how utter cliché it was if there wasn't an actual human prisoner confined to this hell hole.

When he first saw me his eyes lit up with hope, but taking in my companions the hope was replaced with thinly veiled terror that left me with no doubt of his treatment here at Hilton Hanoi. I am sure he was thinking that I was just another in a long line of vampire tortures come to make his life a living hell...wait... 'I was sure he was thinking'...but I didn't know...I took in his scent and the sound of his heart beating, he was definitely human, but I was unable to get a read on his thoughts. There had been others in the past that had been hard to read, their brains mainly filled with swirly colors and emotions. This was different. This was even different than a vampire brain that consisted of a blank balloon where their thoughts should have been. This was like there was nothing there. If I didn't have all 5 other senses telling me that I was 100% sure there was a human being in the room I would have never have guessed it based on telepathy alone.

I turned to the other vampires with a raised eyebrow, silently questioning them as to what the hell was going on. When neither of them answered I asked aloud. "What is going on here." It was really disconcerting not being able to get any kind of read on a person. I am sure my new friends thought so too. I only hope that was not the only reason this person was down here.

"He was attempting to set a trap for a vampire so he could drain them. We know that he is working for someone else but he is not being terribly forthcoming with his bosses name, no matter how many chats we seem to have." Aw Pam always with the dry humor.

"Have you tried using your influence to get the answers out of him." Although I knew it was a stupid question before it even left my mouth I couldn't help it. Not being able to hear his thoughts was really messing with my thought process.

Pam snarked, "Influence? Is that what the cool kids are calling glamour these days? Of course we tried that_ princess_, this isn't our first rodeo. We think he has a protection spell or something making it impossible for us to get in his head." I guess the 'princess' nickname was sticking. The way Pam used it somehow fit her snark to the T so I knew it was most likely here to stay.

"Spells, as in witches?" WTF was going on.

"Yes, witches...did you think you were the only thing out there that went bump in the night?"

It was then that I realized that one of the scents that was coming from the human was rather strange. It was faint, almost hidden behind the smell of blood that makes vampires want to bite, but it was definitely pervasive. Once I knew what I was looking for I knew that this smell was the magic keeping us out of his head. I could also tell that the magic was coming directly from this human's neck near the jugular vein. This led me to believe that the magic was more likely in the form of a talisman rather than a general spell of some kind.

I figured if I could get the talisman out of this poor guy's neck there was a good chance they would be able get the information they needed from him. The one thing that was making me hesitate was the fear of what they would do with him once they got the information they needed. I doubt the other vampires in the room gave much thought to the sanctity of human life. While it's true he hadn't given much thought to the sanctity of vampire life, I wasn't sure I wanted to do anything that would directly result in the death of someone I knew so little about.

I thought about just leaving him down here, but I figured if I did that they would just continue to torture him until he eventually died anyways. It was probably the case that what ever was keeping us out was also preventing him from disclosing the appropriate information. This seemingly broken man before me would be incapable of keeping such information to himself in the face of what he has no doubt endured.

On a whim, knowing this could all backfire big time I decided to see what I could do for this poor guy. "If I manage to get him to talk would you consider releasing him after we erase his memories?"

They both looked amused with my question.

"We have both tried our glamour and torture but if you think you are more capable then by all means give it a go." Eric said with a slightly patronizing tone.

"And you will let him go?"

"You have my word."

With that I approached him. He looked like a scared little rabbit quivering in his cage. I knew if I didn't calm him down this would only end up being harder and more bloody than it needed to be. I walked up to him slowly and stopped right in front of him giving him a second to adjust to my presence. Then I gave him a soft smile and said, "Hi, my name is Sookie. I really have no intention of hurting you. What is your name."

He said, "Greg." Still obviously a little weary, but less shaky than a moment ago.

"Ok Greg, here is the thing, there is something in your neck that I need to get out. Now I would rather not inflict any unnecessary pain getting it out, but that is going to take a little bit of cooperation on your part. Do you think you can relax for me. It really is much better if you do."

Greg visibly stiffened at the mention of me rooting around for something in his neck. However after a couple of moments of contemplation he must have realized that if I wanted to I could have torn his neck apart by now. He must have also chosen to trust me as his heart rate had slowed down, and he was even giving me a small smile back.

In a small voice he gave his consent and I started run my nose across his neck to get the exact location of the talisman. Greg's heart beat started to pick back up, but it was clear by his scent and the erection currently forming against my stomach that he was now aroused not scared. While not at all aroused by this current tableau I knew this would make the experience easier overall for Greg, so I went along with this inadvertent and very PG rated seduction scene. I looked in his eyes as I started to lightly lick across where the talisman was which was close to his pulse points, then with a snick my fangs dropped and I used them to gently puncture the skin where I could smell the magic the strongest. I then used my tongue to explore the wound I just created before finding the talisman and using my teeth and tongue to remove it. The talisman was made of silver and burned my mouth a little bit. I struggled not to react to the silver other than to spit it out right away. I was almost done with the hard part and I just wanted this to go as painlessly as possible.

The two other vampires in the room hissed when they saw the object that I had removed from Greg's neck and they started to crowd me as I cleaned and healed Greg's wound. Once Greg's thoughts came back online I was slightly embarrassed by the definitely not PG thoughts that Greg was having about me and this whole experience. The close proximity to me of the other vampires while he was having those thoughts was not helping my embarrassment one bit. Luckily for me my embarrassment was short lived as after I was done healing the wound I was unceremoniously shoved to the side by Eric so that he could try his influence on the newly readable prisoner. The fuzzy quality his brain took let me know that he was indeed under Eric's influence now and my job was done.

E: "Who do you work for?"

G: "Hallow."

E: "Who put the spell on you?"

G: "Hallow"

E: "Is she a witch?"

G: "A witch and a Ware."

E: "Is she part of a coven, or a pack?"

G: "She practices with her brother Mark and a few others, not a full coven. No pack."

E: "What do they use V for? do they sell it or use it?"

G: "Both."

E: "Where you part of her coven?"

G: "No, I was part of a local Wiccan prayer group she approached, she threatened my family, so I had to comply."

On and on the questions went until Eric was satisfied with the information he got. He now knew how to get to and take down the apparent wicked witch of the east. As promised Eric used his influence wiped Greg's memories of all of Hallow and his vampire dealings, made him never have the impulse to harm another vampire again, and got him to go to Alabama for a week (during which time the witch problem would be eliminated) so that he would be unable to alert Hallow before the vampires got to her.

**EPOV**

When Sookie asked me in that cute little southern accent whether I would release the prisoner if she could get the information from him I almost laughed in her face. Did she really think that her glamour was that strong or her torture tactics that convincing that she could succeed where both me and my child had failed? It was utterly ridiculous. However I very much wanted to see her try, so I gave my guarantee of his safety without a second thought, knowing I would never have to fulfil it.

To say I was surprised at her method would be an understatement. At first I thought she was going to try and seduce the information out of him (already been tried as well). I was amused and aroused by her technique, and I couldn't help but imagine that it was my neck she was licking and biting and probing with her tongue. Pam was casting me dirty looks as she was not happy with my obvious interest she was feeling through our bond. And she was probably right. Such attachments, even when they are brief, can be dangerous. We also didn't know much about Sookie yet. She seemed like she was on the level, but she could very well be a spy or enemy sent in the guise of a clueless country bumpkin. But I couldn't help my attraction so Pam could just lay the fuck off.

You could have probably knocked me and my child both over with a feather when Sookie found the magic object that had been blocking our glamour from working. That sobered the lust right out of my system, and I got to work getting the information I needed in order to deal with this rather annoying threat. I hate witches, but witches on V sounded like more than your average headache. I was determined to pass along this information to the Queen and only get involved if she needed me. The Ware witch was based in New Orleans anyways.

It didn't escape my notice that Sookie can smell magic, or at least magic objects. I wasn't sure how that skill could be used to my advantage in the future, but it was always nice to have extra tools in the shed.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed...everybody is still kind of feeling each other out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: WOW I have been gone for soooo long. I am sorry. I made a New Years Resolution to loose 100 pounds this year. I am currently down 40 (yay me), but it means that I am walking or exercising for 3-4 hours a day. Anyhoo I am still puttering along in this story. I don't necessarily have a direction yet, but thought I would get a couple more get to know you chapters out there before I have to decide what the hell I am doing with this. If you are someone that also reads my other story 'Dead on the Field' I am going to start working on chapters for that as well, but it requires me going back and rereading my whole story...this was a bit easier. **

**Also I found an amazing fanfiction writer (3-4 hours of walking = lots of reading time) they probably have a fanfiction account but I love their website because it is organized to help you navigate their world. The website is and the stories are all interconnected in something called a braid where Sookie and Eric's from one reality visit Sookie and Eric's from other planes of reality. Probably a really bad synopsis but the writing is amazing!**

SPOV

The rest of the evening at Fangtasia turned out to be pretty boring really. Eric and Pam were locked away in his office plotting whatever they planned to do about the Witch situation. Or at least that is what I assumed they were doing, but who really knows. Since I wasn't given any real instructions as to what I was supposed to do 'on the job' I decided to help the Native American bartender serve drinks. He seemed surprised at my willingness to help out without being told but honestly I was so bored that I was this close to helping the wait staff clean up the empty glasses. I would have too but I think that would have ruined all of the tourist image of big tough Vampires if they were cleaning up their messes.

When the club closed at 2am and I still hadn't seen hide nor hair of the dynamic duo I made my way back to Bon Temps and luckily had enough time to finish my farm chores before I died for the day.

Tonight when it was finally full dark I decided to make my way over to the old Compton place with a six pack of Royalty Blend that I keep around the house for special occasions. I know that Pam is supposed to be my mentor, but her and Eric seemed to be pretty knee deep into the political under workings of vampire world. An outsiders perspective would be nice to calibrate how much of what they say I really need to pay attention to. There was no other vampire I knew, or cared to know for that matter, so I guess that burden would have to fall directly on Williams shoulders.

As I made my way across the cemetery between our houses I could hear music coming from inside the Compton house and counted 3 voids and 4 human minds. I almost turned tail and went back home, but I really needed to start building a friendship with William, and maybe a small get together with other vampires was just the place to do it. I figured they were friends of William so they couldn't be too bad.

Boy was I wrong. When the door opened I was face to face with a tall African American vampire hussy. She was built like a brick house but was dressed like she had broken out of some workout video with her neon pink sports bra and spandex shorts. I could tell she much younger than me in vampire 'age' by the size of her blank spot, but that didn't prevent her from dropping fang to me and hissing.

I ignored her obvious threat and tried to diffuse the situation with a smile while asking if William was home, and showing her the Royalty Blended explaining it was a 'welcome to the neighborhood' offering in lieu of a pie or casserole.

"Well aren't you just too precious for words." Was her retort while giving me a snide smile that let me know that she was not really impressed with me at all. Well guess what, that worked both ways missy. "Bill, you got a little lady here, cute as a button, wanting to welcome you to the neighborhood. Should I let her in?" She yelled back in the direction of the other minds.

William zipped at vamp speed to the door and looked genuinely surprised to see me. "Miss Susanna what brings you here tonight?" I think William might have been a little embarrassed to be caught in such company.

"I just wanted to drop this off," Showing my offering yet again, "and I thought maybe we could catch up a bit. But I see you have company, I guess another time?"

William looked a little undecided but eventually said, "These were just some old acquaintances, they stopped by unannounced tonight when they heard I was in town. If you want you could come inside for a bit."

"Awww Bill you make it sound like you don't love us anymore. And we brought you a snack and everything. By the way sister, we didn't bring any extras so you will either have to share with Bill here or stick to your bottled sludge."

"Oh bottled is fine with me." I said following them into the living room.

The scene that was before me almost made me wish I could vomit. This is why I was not happy about entering the vampire world. Although admittedly not as bad as it probably could have been the sight of a vampire getting head...well more like fucking the mouth of some sickly looking wisp of a girl in the open like it was nothing. Like I would want to see that in a social setting, it was just disturbing. I had seen countless sexually acts in others brains, and I was not a virgin myself, but I still felt like these were bedroom activities. It spoke to his lack of respect for the girl that he would do that in front of his friends.

The girls brain registered as swiss cheese as it was clear that she had been glamoured within an inch of her life.

The other male vampire in the room was actually touching himself watching the scene play out. He addressed us as we came into the room. "Bill you didn't tell us you were making new friends. I am hurt. I thought we were best friends forever. You aren't replacing us are you?"

William (or Bill as everyone seemed to be calling him) ignored his friends accusations completely. "Susanna this is Malcolm, Liam, and you already met Diane. They are my former nest mates from before I lived in New Orleans."

"Nest mates?" This was the type of information I needed. What the hell was a nest? And I was having some serious doubts about Bill if this was the company he kept.

"Awww she's just a newborn, how sweet." Liam now done with the swiss cheese girl decided to join the conversation.

Him assuming I was a newborn made me take a beat though. I could tell age by the size of the blank spot, or at least that is what I had been assuming. But Liam couldn't tell that I was the oldest vampire in the room save Bill, something wasn't right with that. Or maybe he was just kidding about my naïveté. Either way I wasn't about to ask about it. I already looked kind of wet behind the ears when I questioned them about what a nest was. I didn't want these vampire in specific to know how truly out of the loop I really was. I may be naïve but I did still have some survival instincts.

I was already thinking coming over here was a mistake. Maybe getting my answers from Pam wouldn't be too bad. She was a sarcastic bitch, but I kind of liked that about her. I was still worried about getting pulled further into the vampire political world by relying solely on her advice but I doubt she would have much patience for scenes like this one.

"Well newborn," Liam continued in a condescending tone, "a nest is when I group of vampires get together and share a resting place and humans, and they fuck a lot. What do you say pretty girl do you want to come stay with us. I can just imagine fucking you in that pretty little newborn pussy of yours. Maybe if you come with us we can convince Bill to join us again."

Ugh that is possibly the most disturbing scenario I have ever had to consider. I was not even trying to hide the disgust from my face.

"No thank you. I maybe still a little uninformed but taste is innate, and I definitely have better taste than to ever sleep with any of you." I was getting very tired of this whole scene quickly, I just wanted to get out of here as fast possible.

"Bill I don't think your newborn likes us very much, what have you been telling her about us." Diane contributes.

"I am not William's newborn." There is no way I wanted to be definitively associated with any of the vampires here.

"Alright prissy missy, don't get your panties in a bunch. We were just about to settle in for our meal. Bill are you going to share with your guest." She nudges a latin american boy that looked no older than 20 in Bill's direction. I finally drop my shields fully and try to get a good read on the poor humans that were in attendance. All of them are extensively glamoured with brains resembling swiss cheese like I had noticed with the girl that was servicing Liam earlier. Three of the four seemed relatively happy with what was about to go down, and their general lots in life as a vampire pin cushion. The boy that had been push towards Bill however was excited for a whole different reason. He was happy to have a new vampire bite him because he was trying to infect as many vampires as he could. He had already killed the vampire that his lover (who had infected him with the virus to begin with) had cheated on him with when that vampire was in the weakened state that fell on those not careful enough to avoid fang-whores and end up contracting sino-AIDS. The dark fantasies of what he was planning on doing to the lovely trio when they start feeling the effects of the infection were really graphic.

I was appalled at the fact that Bill actually still dropped his fangs to this boy, and looked like he was about to sink his fangs into to him. I wasn't sure what to make about how the other vampires were blatantly disregarding the safety risk that was right in front of them. Bill might be excused because maybe his shields were up to prevent him from hearing what the person he was about to feed from was thinking (although that in itself is probably not the safest plan), but I seriously doubt that the other three vampires were always blocking the boy's thoughts when he was going over his plans for their demise. Maybe they were just under the impression that they were invincible. I knew some humans felt that way, and being a vampire probably just made that trait more pronounced because you had literally already overcome death, but this was just plain stupid.

The three of them were clearly not going to stop Bill from getting infected. Even though I was not at all sure about Bill at the moment I didn't want him to be infected and meet his ultimate death later when he was weak. Just before Bill was able to sink his fangs into the neck of the boy I rushed over to him with my vamp speed, managing to pry Bill away from him, and threw the boy behind me. Instantaneously all fangs were drawn and pointed at me. My instincts were screaming loud for me to take out the threats in the room. I knew that the trashy trio would be no match for me since they were significantly younger than I was but Bill was the closest to me and he was my age, and I am sure had more practical experience in these situations. I wasn't very confident I would survive if this came to a fight. Not only that but I really didn't want this to escalate into bloodshed. In fact it was these vampires lives that I had been attempting to save by removing the boy in the first place.

I was at a loss as to how to diffuse the situation as none of the vampires seemed to be backing down. Luckily I didn't have to as I heard a loud knock on the front door as the void I had come to associate with Pam entered the house calling "yahoo, princess are you in here." I don't think I have ever been so relieved to see anyone before in my very long life.

As soon as she entered the living room and saw the scene before her, four vampires with their fangs down (well five if you include me), she began to shake her head and say. "Now, now there, I know that I must be seeing things, I know that you four have not drawn fang on my child. I would hate to think of what would happen to all of you if one of you even thinks about attacking someone in my care." I could see Bill's eyes get big as Pam claimed me as her child. He knew it wasn't the literal truth, but I think he also knew better than to correct her in mixed company. To be honest I was surprised she was claiming me to the extent that she was too. She was my 'foster maker' but I didn't think that she would tell other vampires that I was her child. Maybe she was just trying to extricate us from the circumstances we found ourselves in as quickly and as quietly as possible.

She ignored all the other vampires in the room as they slowly retracted their fangs and remained quiet. "Princess," she continued, "I came by your house so that I could take you shopping tonight, and find you here instead. What strange company you keep, I am not sure I approve of your new friends."

"I just came by with some blood for Bill. I thought it would be the neighborly thing to do. But I agree ma'am I don't think this party is for me." I would say almost anything just to get out of here right now, and I could kiss Pam for providing me with an out, and a reason to never see those three again (I am still a little up in the air over Bill).

"Well lets get a move on, I have a full night of shopping planned for us." She stated in a bored tone.

I wanted to go but I knew I had to do something about the sino-AIDS boy. If I left him with them, not only were they probably as good as dead, but also there was a chance with that infection circulating in the area that it could end up harming either me or Pam whom I am quickly learning to count as a friend. I turned on my best puppy dog eyes and tried to play the child of an indulgent parent when I asked Pam, "I haven't got to drink yet, can I take this one to go."

In the same bored tone she had before Pam answered, "I suppose, but you will have to drink him in the car and we are dropping him at the nearest stop light when you are done."

"Hey now Jerry is with us you can't just take him with you..." Liam trailed off as Pam gave him her best stone cold bitch face.

"You don't like it take it up with the Sheriff. While you're at it explain how when I came in you were threatening his progeny's child over a skinny human runt, and see how far your complaint gets you." I think I might have just fallen a little in love with Pam right there she was such a bad ass. And she totally had my back.

I picked Jerry off the ground and helped him out of the Old Compton place, when we were outside of hearing (both types) range I turned to Pam and asked as coolly as I could. "So what is the best method for disposing of a body around here?"

I swear the look on Pam's face was priceless. I am sure that is the last thing she expected for me to say. But very quickly she schooled her features. Jerry on the other hand, figuring out he was the body in question was going into complete freak out mode. I turned to him caught his eye and expelled my influence in order to get him to be still.

"Well princess I did not expect you to be that messy of an eater, how did you manage to stay put all these years if you kill when you feed."

"Oh I am not going to feed on him, I wouldn't bite this guy for anything. But he has sino-AIDS and a grudge against vampires. He as already killed 3 vampires. I am trying to think of a way around killing him, but I just can't. He is too big of a risk for this area's vampires, which includes me too. So in less there is another area that you want to make a present of smallpox blankets to, than I think that we may have to get rid of him."

"Smallpox blankets?"

"Well supposedly white settlers gave the indians blankets loaded with smallpox in the hopes of killing off a large part of the Native American population. You could send him to an area where you wouldn't mind the vampire population weakened, or maybe even killed." Geez for someone not wanting anything to do with vampire politics I was sure starting to sound like a warmonger. "Forget it, I don't even know why I made that suggestion. I mean it's not like those vampires would be any better or worse than our vampires, so I don't think I would be comfortable doing that. See what I mean, I can't find away around killing him."

"The last night you only let us glamour the drainer."

"Please be serious Pam, that guy was not sitting down there having a tea party until I arrived. He was certainly tortured for what he did and then some. Plus there was a way for him to be glamoured then released. Jerry's hate of vampires runs too deep, you would have to wipe out almost everything that goes on in that brain of his. And he would still be a risk for any vampire who comes into contact with his sexual partners." His mind was too dark. If Greg's mind had been that demented I would have been ok with what they felt they had to do. Maybe it seems hypocritical, but it was where my line in the sand fell at the moment.

She had a somewhat twisted smirk on her face letting me know she was entertained by the conversation. Or maybe she was just remembering the torturing she did of Greg.

"You are an interesting creature Sookie Stackhouse. But don't you worry, if my Master wanted to take out an area of vampires he would, without sending blankets. What would be the fun in picking off weaklings. But I am curious how you came to know the human carried the virus when the others did not? Can you smell it like you smelled the magic last night?"

"No, he smells normal. I could hear him playing over what he had done and what he wanted to do. I am not sure why the others weren't paying attention, it was almost like they were purposefully ignoring him. It felt like a game of high stakes chicken, but finally I just had to stop William from drinking from him. Honestly I am not sure how they survived this long. It seems to me that another vampire would have ended them a long time ago just for being annoying idiots. Even a human would probably have a good shot at it if the conditions were right."

Pam cackled at that. "I've been asking Eric to let me end them for years now. They are always a pain in the butt, and their messes are always so annoying to clean up. They think that they are the epitome of vampires but really they are just the cliché that makes the rest of us look bad." I had a feeling this was a rant that Pam had had before.

With that Pam pulled out her cell phone to relay the whole mess to the Sheriff to see how he wanted to proceed with the clean up effort. I was relieved when he told us to drop Jerry off at the club and he would handle it. Although I knew what needed to be done, I really didn't want to be the one that was in charge of doing it.

Now all I had to do was make it through a whole evening shopping with Pam without trying to fall on a stake to put myself out of my misery.

**A/N: Sookie is still so confused thinking that all vampires have telepathy...I have a tendency to incorporate scenes from the books into my stories so you will probably come across a few more down the line. Mainly it's because I am not creative enough to come up with my own plot lines :( Also I am not sure what my overall mystery is yet. If any of you have a idea please PM me. Part of what is holding me back from writing is I am not exactly sure where this story is going. **


End file.
